User talk:Gp75motorsports
=English/Inglês= Hi Gp75motorsports -- we are excited to have Gran Turismo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey I'm new. I'm guessing Gp75motorsports is the owner of this Wiki? Cool well if you are congrats and I look forward to contributing to this wiki. Powericed :Yep, I'm the creator. If there's anything I can help you with don't hesitate to ask! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 01:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, congrats on making a GT wiki. I had an idea to make this a few months ago. Anywho, I got a lot of ideas for this wiki, just ask. Crashbroke23 00:43, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I sure will. :) Get The Ball Rolling/ HSR and vote Ok, first off, thanks for doing my sig template for this wiki. I was getting a friend of mine to do it so thanks. Secondly, as on my user page "I also a lot of recommendations for this wiki" and if don't go said, nothing will happen, so let start making the adjustments! I have a logo for the front page in the works as well check it out. 1: If you saw the Toyota Gt-One page, you would see that i did it In Gran Turismo than in Real Life. This should be the case for all car and real track pages. 2: Since there are a total of 48 Nissan Skylines in Gran Turismo 4 alone, what should be done is make that each generation of car gets their own page (this makes it that all R34 GT-R shares the same page which make finding the right car easier, unless it's a racing or a tuned car. This means all JGTC Skylines all share the same page) 3: A new skin. I really don't like the monaco gaming skin. I've seen some really amazing skins around wikia. One in particular is the Burnout paradise wiki (also known as Burnopedia) the person who made that name is Exlonox. If you could get him to make the skin and other logos, this will help the wiki. I got someone that can work on the skin, Exlonox, I just need you to promote him. He did a skin on the Burnopedia, it looks amazing. Can you please reply ASAP so work on the skin can begin? You can see I also made a Template for your sig and the GT wiki admins, do you like it? Please reply ASAP so that we can do this and make this wiki the best wiki in the sports/racing category! :Will do. Thanks for the alert. :) 18:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) For the High Speed Ring page, what game do you want the guide to be based on? Since I don't have GT5 prologue, or a PS3 in fact, I'm thinking that it should be on Gran Turismo 1 or Gran Turismo 4. About the vote, it sorda doesn't make sence. What your saying is that there will be a page which links over to each language like at Wikipedia? If so please tell me. So, based on what your saying, that on top of a page is a link to the GT-PT page? If this isn't true, I apologize for not understanding. Hello #4 Hey there, I'm new and I'm very eager to get this thing going. I left some info about me on my user page in case you're interested. If you need any help settling this wiki, I'm offering my best, since I've got some experience with the matter and GT is one of the most important things in my life. :P I'm waiting for instructions! ;) --iNkubusse? 19:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Wait... What? As you have seen, i got someone to somewhat change the front page a bit, moved some stuff around. Something that really, ticks me off, is two almost completely the same things or two things extremely similar. This is the case with "GT in the news" and "What's new at the GT Wiki". They are both are about News having to do with GT or the GT WIki. Seriously, whats wrong with combining them? It will allow for the Needless multiple featured articles to get into the spotlight, and free up some space. Also, I got someone (Exlonox) to make a new skin. YOu should seriously check out the skins hes made at the Need For Speed Wiki and the Burnopedia. So, can you please promote him to sysop so he can make a skim ? :"GT In The News" is for news related to Gran Turismo. "What's new at GT Wiki" is for news related to the site. Sorry about the confusion. ^_^; --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 10:52, 19 September 2008 (UTC) A few notes I've realizied that productivity is down on all fronts. We should unviel the GT wiki now before you decide to kill 'er off. We need all the help we can get. Also, I shall take over doing track descriptions since i got all GT Games. (excluding 5 prolougue) and i have a great resource for getting settings. O, and i almost forgot, can you copy all pages from this wiki and then translate them to the portugees GT wiki? I seriously dont know much of any other language besdies English and a little bit of french. And i also want to get you E-Mail address so we can keep in touch on what we are doing here. Um, we can make pictures for the wiki spotlight. Also, we can request if we can get some ads or something for GTPlanet. That site is one of the biggest communities of GT players. RE:Welcome Hey Gp75, Thanks for welcoming me here to your wikia, and I look forward to helping it out in the coming months! And yeah, my profile picture is from Generation Kill, I recommend it if you're interested in military things. Anyways, have a good day and I hope we can possibly do an editing project on here soon! Rawr, CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/10/2009 Question about a page Do we need a page on Top Gear for a Gran Turismo wiki? Just asking. Elm-39 13:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) =Portuguese/Português= Já estou começando a tocar o projeto, mais, como se usa esse seu estilo de página vermelho e preto? E posso usar as imagens da sua Gran Turismo Wiki? Cayonero, 10h41, October, 01, 2008 =Skin= Como se põe esse skin preto e vermelho em outras wikis? Cayonero, 11h15, Octber, 04th, 2008 Skin Update The skin rennovation is underway. I was wondering if you had any preferences of what you want it to look like. It is under construction, so I'm not nearing the final version quite yet. Let me know what you think. Skin Update Which 'fades' and 'outlines'?: I need specifics. Thanks, Now what? I went ahead and made the blue links less blinding. Como faz? Como posso fazer você virar um administrador na minha wiki? Cayonero, 11 de Dezembro de 2008 50 articles logo Tell me when you want me to replace the 50 articles logo with a default one I made for the wiki. Hey Gp In response to your message, I made a spotlight image (see below) which should be added to the rotation this coming week. I also added a short paragraph about GTW in the New and Notable section at the Gaming Hub. I'm sure you'll recognize most of the text. ;-) I also noticed that when hovering over links in the link box and community details sections, the link text would "disappear" because it was using the default color2 hover color which is the same as the background color. Anyway I fixed it. I just wanted to let you know that I edited the Monaco.css file and why. http://contractor.wikia-inc.com/images/f/ff/GTspotlight.jpg JoePlay (talk) 21:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey again. I just made several minor edits and uploaded a favicon (red and blue GT logo). It takes up to 24 hours to display, so if you don't see it when you read this, don't worry... it'll show up. JoePlay (talk) 03:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I am BNK. I haven't played one of the games in a while, but I'll try and contribute as much as possible! Tha nks for the detailed welcome! Blue NinjakoopaTalk 01:32, 8 January 2009 (UTC) (does my signature violate any of the policies? I'm knew here O.o) Bleh Main page protection doesn't need to be set to Sysop (especially the way it's set up). Move should be Sysop, or disabled no reason to ever move the main page, but edit should be auto-confirm... now I know you may not agree, but there are plenty of registered users that could contribute to the main page and keeping that from them is more of a hindrance. Besides, with rollback/undo, any vandalism could be easily reverted... just my 2¢. =) Rappy 4187 05:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Fixed talk page BTW I fixed your talk page... NEVER use tags without ending them. Add them to the table or div style instead (check the code I did. Div's auto-end, so do tables, so you can start a table style at the beginning of the page, and it kills itself at the end. (If you didn't know what was wrong, click on the (diff) in and then click the 'Previous Revision' link and look at the Mediawiki Sidebar, it wasn't below the banner like it's supposed to be) Rappy 4187 05:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Different spotlights If you could link me to some good images of a couple cars that you want made into spotlights, I'll be glad to make them. Just be sure to let me know the names of the cars. JoePlay (talk) 17:26, 22 January 2009 (UTC) My RfA Hello sir, Would you mind checking out my request for adminship when you get a chance? Thank you, and have a great day! Rawr, CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/23/2009 YESH! Thank you! I made a personal sig, because what I was going too put was too much for the box. RE: RfA Hello Gp75, Thank you very much, and I hope to work with you in the coming months! Rawr, CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/24/2009 Testing Hey, this is me. Just dropping myself a new message to test out my recent edit to MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessages. :D :Yay, it works! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 15:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Checking in Hey Gp. I just wanted to check in with you and let you know I read your message (a few days ago) about those cars to be used in new spotlights. Let me know when you have images of them and are ready for me to make the spotlights. JoePlay (talk) 20:13, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Exlonox points here. :Goes to your homepage here, unless Gp took care of it already. (Gotta call you Gp, because I already know someone I call GP, heh) Elm-39 - T/C 23:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) New spotlights Hey Gp. I made 4 new spotlight images and gave them to my boss, who will be adding some or all of them into the rotation sometime today. I uploaded them as a single image for you to preview here. JoePlay (talk) 00:10, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Better late than never right? =) I gave the new spotlights to my boss Friday, but he forgot to add them to the rotation. Today, two of the four images have been added. In a week or so, we'll replace them with the other two images. JoePlay (talk) 23:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) y hullo thar sorry about my absence. how are things going? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa GT Wiki Admin http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 11:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Voltei Gp75, decidi que vou voltar a tocar o projeto de minha wiki. Voce esta como administrador dela, entao vamos começar o trabalho. Cayonero